Burns' Summer Mansion
| image = File:Burns' Summer Mansion Menu.png | imagewidth = 250 | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Superheroes 2016 Event The Great Phatsby Promotional | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = Inch by Inch Pt. 1 Monogram Monty | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE | Row 5 title = Income | Row 5 info = 300, 30 | Row 6 title = Collection Time | Row 6 info = 24 hours | Row 7 title = Size | Row 7 info = 15x12 | Row 8 title = Building Time | Row 8 info = 4 hours | Row 9 title = Premium Building? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Limited Time? | Row 10 info = | Row 11 title = Action | Row 11 info = Rotting Since the 50's | Row 12 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 12 info = Indolence: +10 }} is a limited-time building released on June 14, 2016 as part of the Superheroes 2016 Event. It was re-released on January 11, 2017, as part of The Great Phatsby Promotional with both façades already rewarded. About is a summer mansion owned by Mr. Burns. Upgrades During the event it behaved as an upgradable building with (theoretical) maximum of 10000 upgrade levels. In order to upgrade it, the player had to pay Square Inches depending on the level. Each level had a cost of six times the level wanted, i.e. level 7 required the Mansion to be on level 6 and 42 Square Inches. All levels gave an increase in tap radius. In addition, level 5 unlocked the West Wing façade, and level 15 unlocked the Both Wings façade. Once a façade was unlocked, the player is allowed to switch between all available ones. Jobs Involved Smithers * Evaluate Unused Property - 2h Bouncing Battle Baby * Test Flooring Resistance - 4h Charcoal Briquette * Burn Incense - 4h Citizen Solar * Install Solar Panels - 4h Clobber Girl * Rearrange Furniture - 4h Clownface * Blow Dust Off Surfaces - 4h Cyborg Snake * Eliminate Vermin - 4h Fallout Boy * Scrub the Floors With a Toothbrush - 4h * Embrace the Gung-Ho Style - 8h * Forget His Manners - 12h Old King Coal * Boss People Around - 4h Pie Man * Eat 50 Year Old Snacks - 4h * Look-Up "Gung-Ho" in the Dictionary - 8h * Learn to Be Cruel - 12h Stretch Dude * Unclog Drains - 4h The Collector * Duct Tape the Windows - 4h The Fracker * Refill Oil Tank - 4h The Scout Master * Apply Feng Shui - 4h Wind Lad * Blow Off Spider Webs - 4h Character Groups Sequel Squad * Lay Low - 24h Mr. Burns * Visit the Summer Mansion - 6s Trivia * It can only be placed on grass. * With the Winter 2016 Event, a gold door mat with MB initials was added to the mansion only with the 'Both Wings' façade. Gallery File:BurnsSummerMansion.jpeg File:Burns' Summer Mansion West Wing Menu.png| West Wing File:Burns' Summer Mansion Both Wings Menu.png| Both Wings Category:Buildings Category:Free Items Category:Non Premium Items Category:Superheroes 2016 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5